


sanctuary

by brynnmclean (ilfirin_estel)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: A beach vacation in the middle of the war, Also Kaytoo, Background Bodhi Rook/Luke Skywalker - Freeform, Background Relationships, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Vacation, Fluff, Just let everyone rest, Sharing a Bed, background Chirrut Imwe/Baze Malbus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilfirin_estel/pseuds/brynnmclean
Summary: Jyn joked with Cassian that she wanted to visit anicebeach, but she never really expected to actually get an honest-to-the-Force decent beach vacation.It's a moment to breathe for all of them.





	sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eisoj5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisoj5/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i guess i'll know when i get there](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910982) by [Eisoj5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisoj5/pseuds/Eisoj5). 



> Happy belated birthday to my dear friend, eisoj5! Thank you for your kindness, generosity, and support! <3
> 
> This fic is connected specifically to [chapter 44](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910982/chapters/24506019) of _I guess I'll know when I get there_ which is an incredible fic that everyone should absolutely read!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little thing in the light of day, Josie!

Jyn has never had a vacation before. She understands the concept of one—mostly from holos and cheap novels—but there was never the time or opportunity to have one herself. Vacations were for other people, people not constantly on the run, breaking their knuckles on ‘Trooper armor, and scraping credits together for their next meal.

She joked with Cassian that she wanted to visit a _nice_ beach, but she never really expected to actually get an honest-to-the-Force decent beach vacation.

That isn’t a complaint. Far from it. It takes her a couple days to relax, though. 

It’s been a couple years now since Scarif, but the sound of the sea sets her teeth on edge as soon as they arrive. Luckily, there isn’t any blasterfire to accompany it except in her nightmares. 

She wakes up to the waves crashing against the shore and Cassian’s arms around her, and she closes her eyes and breathe in deep. Presses her ear against the steady rise and fall of Cassian’s chest and listens to his heartbeat until hers slows down to match it. They could have died like this, wrapped up in each other as the water swept over them and the world broke apart.

Cassian wakes up in cold sweats, too, startled and shaking the first couple nights. They don’t talk about it, just pull close and wait for the ghost of the Death Star to pass.

 _It’s gone_ , she thinks, the thump of Cassian’s pulse a lifeline tied to hers. _It’s gone and we’re here now._ She pulls the sheets up over their bodies and slides her hand along his ribs, counting the scars bacta couldn’t fix. She knows the stories attached to each sliver of pain—it helps to think about that, about how they’ve had the time to tell each other the history they carry on their skin.

_I know you now. It didn’t take you away from me before I got the chance._

The days come, new memories carefully overlapping the old. And some nights, Jyn even manages to catch up on sleep. 

Rest looks good on all of them, but especially Bodhi. It’s good to see him smile again, the shadows in his eyes chased away for a little while by the sunshine and a little measure of peace. One of the early days, Jyn spots him and Luke napping on the shore before the tide rolls in over their feet—and their bright laughter is infectious. It’s good to see Bodhi healing. This trip is for everyone—they all could use the break—but mostly for Bodhi.

The vacation is already worth it for him.

 _Vacation_. She has to laugh and shake her head every time she thinks the word.

Sometimes she still finds herself flipping through work files on her datapad instead of the trashy romance novels she’d downloaded before they arrived on the island.

Cassian is the same. He didn’t bring holonovels to read, but she wakes up the first few mornings of that week—a _week_ off, it’s positively _obscene_ just thinking about all the idle time—to him sitting up against the headboard, scrolling through information from Draven with a micro-frown on his face.

So it is _completely_ hypocritical of her to roll over in bed on one of those mornings and press herself into his side, nudging at the datapad with her head like a needy tooka-cat. She does it anyway. “We’re on _vacation_ , Cassian.”

Cassian moves the pad away from her, not putting it down, but he does sift his fingers through her hair and let her rest her head in his lap. “Good morning,” he murmurs, instead of saying something ridiculous like _the war doesn’t stop._

She doesn’t want to think about the war right now, not when he’s warm beside her, the bedsheets all in a tangle around their bodies. They’re both nearly naked, down to only sleep shorts, which is far more unclothed in the morning than she’s used to. The rest of their clothes are out of reach, though she’s kept a knife on the bedside dresser with the excuse of wanting to eat fruit slices in bed. They’ve even used it for that purpose, snagging breakfast from the kitchen and retreating to their room while everyone else went down to the shore. Jyn hums at the memory of Cassian indulgently allowing her to feed him pear slices, kissing the juice from her hands and then pulling her in to have his fill of her mouth. 

“Good morning,” Jyn says now, pressing her cheek against Cassian’s thigh and peering at him with heavy-lidded eyes. “It’s too early for work.”

He glances down at her and rubs his fingers against her skull in a way that has her sighing. “It’s 8:00,” he says, which is a perfectly reasonable time to be awake, Jyn must admit. 

She still closes her eyes and buries her face in the soft sheets pooling in Cassian’s lap.

Sunlight filters into their room, a warm patch of it gliding along her bare back. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore drifts in with a breeze from the open window. Jyn can smell salt spray in air devoid of smoke and burning ozone. Cassian keeps carding his hand soothingly through her hair and then down over her shoulders, tracing along the edges of the light. Everything feels clean, comfortable, and for a moment, she considers falling back asleep. But only for a moment. It sounds like a much better idea to take advantage of the morning.

She breathes out another sigh and carefully rolls over so that she can look back up at Cassian. He’s absorbed in his reading again, eyes narrowed and jaw clenched. The hand he’d had in her hair has gone still; she reaches up and entwines her fingers with his then presses her lips against his knuckles. The corner of his mouth twitches, and she takes that as a sign that he’s not so deep in the report. She slides her free hand up to cradle the side of his face, trying to pull his attention back to her.

Before they’d met, it had been a long, long time since there had been anything soft in her life, anyone who looked at her with kindness, let alone affection. There’s still something about the way the hard lines of Cassian melt before her that feels like a miracle.

“Hey,” he says, hushed, mouth curving into a smile she wants to feel against her skin. She trails her fingers across his cheek and then drags her thumb along his bottom lip. He huffs a laugh and arches an eyebrow at her, a question in his eyes.

“You haven’t kissed me yet this morning,” she tells him in answer. “You should fix that.”

The corners of his eyes crinkle. She loves it when he laughs—it’s the thrill of a victory every time. She loves it more when he sets his datapad aside finally and kisses her, warm and sweet. Sparks catch between them when his teeth graze her lips and she decides she’s had enough of laying in his lap, so she surges up and climbs on top of him.

Leaving him a gasping, dazed mess of a man in their bed is a much better way to spend the morning than reading reports.

Judging by the heat and hunger in Cassian’s eyes when he turns the tables on her, he agrees.

“Mark us down on your couples’ tally for three today,” Jyn tells Kay when they make an appearance around the others later, making sure Cassian is _just_ in earshot so she isn’t robbed of the delightful sight of his ears flushing crimson. 

“ _Ugh_ ,” Kay grumbles, hefting his pink floatation device and stomping off toward Luke and Bodhi who are trying and failing again to catch fish. When he passes Cassian, he says something Jyn doesn’t quite catch—she’s distracted by the sound of Bodhi laughing, the sight of him grinning at Luke, bright as the sun shining in the clear blue sky.

A little farther out, she sees Baze and Chirrut laying out side by side on the beach, soaking in the sun’s rays and bickering good-naturedly. Baze shakes his head at something his husband says and presses his forearm over his eyes, apparently considering a nap.

Cassian’s ears are still red when he sweeps Jyn off her feet and chucks her into the waves, laughing even when she pops back up with a shark’s smile and launches herself at him.

Vacation. Definitely worth it all around.


End file.
